Fifty Shades of Finding Home
by LoveLifeSong
Summary: Anastasia is a simple girl, who enjoys the simple things in life. She doesn't find herself very attractive, and believes she is impossible to love. Enter Mr. Grey. He has everything he could have want. Money, Women falling to their knees, but what happens when Ana falls into his life, and brings him to his knees? (HEA)(NO CHEATING)
1. Christian

***Hello! Welcome to my new story. I know I have two going on, and I promise I will update NYM and FF. But, I have had this in my head for a while now, so… Let the games begin…***

* * *

"Hello… My name is Ana Steele… I think I will be a wonderful editor at SIP, if you just let me…" I scoffed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Shit.. I am so going to bomb this…" Today was my interview at SIP, Seattle Independent Publishing. Having just graduated college, and now trying to get this job, I have been nothing but stressed out. My dream is to be a writer, and work with writers… I have always loved books. My mother, Carla, said I got it from my birth father.

I brushed through my long brown hair one more time, before placing it in a neat ponytail. I looked myself over once more, my light blue shirt looked good against my black slacks. My makeup done only slightly. I was ready, at least I hope…

"Kate! I am leaving now, I should be back later tonight, if you want to get drinks or something." I called out to my roommate and best friend as I grabbed my purse from out counter.

"Sure babe!" She came from her room, still in her pajamas.

"Do you know what time it is? Its almost noon, and you are still in your jammies?" I scolded her with a smirk playing on my face.

"Hey, I have nowhere to be until later. So, I shall wear what I want, thank you very much! Now go, kick some editorial ass!" She laughed.

* * *

It took me 20 minutes to drive there, and find parking. The building was small, almost the size of my apartment building. Walking in was different. The building, on the outside, looked a bit run down. However, the minute you walk in you are created with pure beauty. The lighting was perfect, the people working at the front were beautiful. How could I work here? I am just a normal girl. These women look like angels, not…. normal.

"Anastasia?" The red head from behind the desk called out.

"Yes, Hi… um is Ana. I have a meeting with…Jack Hyde?" Why did I say that like it was a question? Its not a question! Of course I have a meeting… _Okay, Ana. Calm the fuck down. It is just a meeting. You will do fine…_ I try to tell myself as I am led into the back of the building where a young man sat behind a desk. The leggy red head left us alone in the small office.

"Please, Ana. Have a seat." The man pointed to the chair across from him. I nodded quickly and sat down.

 _Just breathe Ana… You will do fine…._

"So, Ana. You graduated top of your class, and Valedictorian. That is pretty impressive." The man looked me up and down and smiled.

"Yes, I have always had a passion for English literature, and when I put my heart, soul, and mind into something, I do not back down. So, I worked very hard at my studies, and am extremely proud of them." I smiled softly.

"I can see that. Well, my only problem is that you do not seem to have the experience required to be an editor. However, you seem like a well-rounded woman. So, how about I offer you a deal. Work, under me, as my personal assistant, and we will give you the training and experience you need. That way a year from today, you can become an editor. How does that sound?" He looked me up and down again, with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh my god… Sir, that would be amazing. I am just happy I got this interview. I would love to work with you, Sir. When can I start?" I tried to control my enthusiasm, but it was getting harder to stay in my seat. Sure, it may not be the job I wanted, but it was a start, and it was at a publishing house. Who was I to say no?

"Well, today is Friday. How about you take the weekend to get ready, and be here first thing Monday morning, 7 am? We can sign all of the paperwork, and get everything started." He stood up with a smile. I then took my purse and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much, Sir. I can't wait to work with you." I turned to leave.

"Thanks for coming in, oh and Ana. Please, call me Jack…" I nodded, but didn't turn around, so I didn't notice the look on his face as I walked away from him.

Once I reached outside I took out my phone to call Kate when I just about knocked someone over.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." I kneeled down to pick up my few things and help the person I hit with theirs.

"Oh, that's alright, Miss." The voice next to me called out. My body froze as the honey filled voice washed over my small body. Never had a voice called out to me in such a way. I suddenly felt the desire to take him back to my place and fuck him into next week.

 _Jesus… what the hell?_ My inner goddess pointed her finger at me, disapprovingly. I never thought like that…

I looked up at him and was met with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were a light gray, and I felt like they were looking right into my soul. I bit down on my lip to keep from moaning, just by looking at his eyes. He smiled as he reached for my arm and helped me back up. What day is it again? Who is this man? How can he stop me from thinking just with a look.

"I hope you are alright, miss." He said with a small smile. His voice snapped me back into reality.

"Yes, I am fine… I hope you are too. I didn't mean to bump into you. I just finished a meeting, and was going to call a friend of mine…and now I am rambling…" Damn it, Ana! "Sorry. I'm Anastasia Steele." I held out my hand. He laughed and took it in his.

"Christian." He smiled, shaking my hand, and holding onto it a bit longer than needed. "I wish we could continue this conversation, but I must be going…Have a wonderful rest of your day. Anastasia." He let my hand go and walked into SIP. It took me a minute to fully regain my brain to come back to life.

"What the hell was that?" I said out loud as I slipped into the car and made my way home.

* * *

"Come on, Ana! Live a little. You need more makeup than that. And would you please take your hair out of that stupid ponytail! You look so much more beautiful when your hair is down!" Kate fussed as we got ready for our girl's night out. Her blonde hair was curled, she was wearing way too much makeup, and her clothes were just a bit too tight for my liking. But, that was Kate, and I loved her.

"Just go get the cab! I will be out in a minute." Kate sighed and walked out of the bathroom, pulling her phone out as she went. I studied myself in the mirror, my thought brought back to the girls at SIP. I would never be that beautiful and I accepted that. Then my thought strayed to Christian… I had never seen a man so beautiful. I sighed deeply and pulled my hair out of it spot on the top of my head. Tonight I was going to have fun!

The bar was filled with people of all kinds. The middle of the dancefloor was packed with adults holding drinks and grinding to the music. Kate ordered an Appletini, while I ordered a Cosmos. We watched the people for a while, then Kate gave me a kiss on the cheek and went off to find a guy to dance with.

"So much for girl's night." I muttered. I downed my glass and walked to the bar to order a new one.

"My, my, my… Anastasia Steele, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." There was that voice again.

 _Christian…._

I looked up with a smile. "Christian. What a pleasure it is to see you here." I smiled. Trying to hold back how much I wanted to lunge myself at him.

"May I buy you a drink?" He asked, holding his hand out to grab the bartender's attention.

"Sure. I don't see why not." I giggled a little. Christian grabbed our drinks and led us to a back table, away from the large crown. I sat down in the small booth, and he curled in next to me. It was becoming painfully aware of how close our bodies were to each other.

"So" He started as he set our drinks down. "What brings you here tonight?" He turned his attention away from the people dancing, and onto me.

"Uh, well, you see that girl?" I pointed to Kate, as she danced on some guy, not with him, she was literally dancing ON him. "That is my best friend, and roommate Kate. I had this huge job interview today, and I got a job. So, she wanted to take me out for drinks. Although, not five minutes after we got here she left to go find some guy to dance with. Leaving me alone. Again." I shrugged and sipped my cosmos. "What about you. Why are you here?" I look up at Mr. Handsome Pants.

"I saw you walk in, and I wanted to see you again." Wow… Stalker much? I scoffed.

"That's quite romantic Christian." I laughed. "Stalking looks good on you." He let out a hearty laugh. His brown hair dancing atop his head.

"I wasn't stalking you, Miss. Steele. It was mere fate that I saw you walk in here. I had some time to kill, and I figured, Why not see that amazingly beautiful girl from this afternoon." He sipped his beer and smiled. Once again, I scoffed at his comment. "What? Did I offend you?" His gray eyes covered with concern.

"No… It's just…You called me beautiful." I took another sip. "I mean… Look at me." I looked down at the floor.

"I am."

 _HOLY SHIT!_ Did he really call me beautiful? I blushed a bright red and looked at my drink as I drank the rest of it.

"Come on, Anastasia." He grabbed my hand. "Let's dance." I set my glass down as he pulled me towards the dance floor.

His hands found my hips as we moved to the rhythm of the music. It was as if no one was in the bar as we danced together. My body was pressed against his as we moved, his lips danced along my neck. My body was tingling, and I could feel the dull ache between my legs that I had never felt before.

"Let's get out of here…." He whispered in my ear.

I took a breath. _"Live a little"_ I heard Kate say in my head. I look at him and nodded. "Okay"

* * *

 ***And there is it! I have never written in first person, so bear with me as I get the hang of this! Please remember to review! Do you want to see some chapters from Christian's POV? Let me know! Tata for now! Xoxox***


	2. Anastasia

***Oh my goodness guys! I am so happy by how much you all responded to my first chapter. So, as my thank you, here is the next chapter. As promised it will be from Christian's view point. Basically it's the first chapter but CPOV. So, to my wonderful readers, here you go! ***

* * *

Fuck, Shit, Mother Fucking BITCH! "Andrea, Get the rep from SIP. In here, NOW!" I yelled from outside my door, slamming it shut before I could hear her respond. Why can't my fucking employees do their fucking job! I give this fucking man one job, and he can't do it!

I walked over to the large window and looked out at the skyline of Seattle. I am only 28, and the owner of GEH. I have held onto this company for 10 years now, starting it when I was 18. Most people thought I would fail, but I proved them wrong. I am a billionaire in my own right. Self-made, with not much help. About a year ago, my right hand woman, Ros, believed it was time for me to buy a publishing house. At first we were making a lot of money, but once their hired Jack Fucking Hyde, we started losing money, and losing employees. Being the on hands CEO that I am, I just had to get to the bottom of things when his assistant left after 3 days.

I sat down in my chair as a knock sounded. "Get in here." I shouted. A small and pudgy woman came in. Her black hair lifted in a bun.

"S-sir, you asked to see me?" She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Yes, Amanda, take a seat. We need to talk about SIP." She sat across from me, still looking at the ground.

"Y-yes Sir. What is it you need to know." She played with his fingers. She finally looked up at me, and I just about watched her eyes come popping out of her head.

"Yes, I get it, I am good looking. Now, let's move on and get to the fucking problem. Why can't Mr. Hyde keep any employees for more than a week?" I stared her down.

"I-I don't know, Sir. He says it's because they are not a good fit for SIP." She looked back down, and whispered. "He won't really talk to me, Sir." I groan in frustration.

"Must I do everything? I swear, none of you can do your fucking job!" I shouted. "Now get out. Go back to work." She nodded and left my office without a word. I came behind her and looked out at Andrea. "Andrea, cancel all my other meetings for today. I need to make a surprise visit to SIP." She nodded and started her work. I picked up my phone and dialed Taylor's number.

"Sir?" He answered on the first ring.

"Taylor, I need to head to SIP. Please bring the car around."

"Right away, Sir." I knew I hired him for a reason. At least he can do his job.

* * *

SIP happened to be in the heart of the 'reading district' or so Ros said. I was more put off by how not welcoming the building looked from the outside. I stepped out of the car, looking down at my blackberry as I walked towards the entrance. Elena wanted to meet…Again. Yes, I may have fucked her fifty shades of Sunday, but that didn't mean I had any intention of fucking her again. She was too fake, and too blonde for my liking. I was just about to turn the corner when I felt a small body collide with mine. The few folders I held in my hands fell to the ground. I quickly bent down to help pick her things up and mine.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" The girl voiced. My body quickly came to attention just by the sound of her voice. Odd….

"Oh, that's alright, Miss." I said as I gathered the rest of my folders. I looked up at her just as she looked at me. Her eyes were the perfect shade of blue. Like the ocean…. _Jesus, Grey_. We stopped for a minute. No doubt she was looking into my eyes. Her eyes seemed to break down part of my wall, I felt this desire to take her home with me and marry her on the spot.

 _Jesus fucking Christ! Grey, pull yourself together._

I reached for her arm and pulled her up with me, our bodies only inches apart. "I hope you are alright, Miss." I said, smiling at her.

"Yes, I am fine… I hope you are too. I didn't mean to bump into you. I just finished a meeting, and was going to call a friend of mine…and now I am rambling…Sorry, I am Anastasia Steele." She held her hand out as I laughed. I took hers in mine. It was strange. Her hand felt small in mine, but I could feel the energy between our hands dance together.

"Christian." I said my name. What was the point of saying my last name? I didn't want to scare her off, and quite frankly, sometimes I enjoy just being 'Christian' and not 'CEO Christian Grey'. I held onto her hand a bit longer than I really needed to. I dropped it, and felt the desire to pick it back up again and never let it go. _What in the actual fuck?_

"I wish we could continue this conversation, but I must be going…Have a wonderful rest of your day. Anastasia." I watched her as I walked away. It looked almost as if her brain didn't work anymore. I smirked to myself as I walked into SIP. Giving her one last glance as she slipped into a death cab of a car. I shook my head and closed the door behind me.

"Mr. Grey. We didn't know you were coming in today." The redhead looked up at me, her face flushed. She quickly shook her hair out, and undid the top button of her shirt, trying to show off what little chest she had. I groaned again.

"Don't be inappropriate, Hannah. You are not my type. Now, direct me towards Jack Hyde." I snapped. Sure, I may have been a bit mean, but fuck it. I am your boss. Quit trying to throw yourself at me.

"Yes, Sir. Right this way, Sir." She stood up from her desk, clipping her hair back in place and took me down the hall to a small office. I laughed a little on the inside. "Sir, Mr. Grey is here to see you." Jack looked up from his paper and stood up quickly, holding his hand out.

"Mr. Grey. We were not expecting you." I looked at his hand, and sat down in the chair across from him. Not bothering to shake the hand of the man loosing me money. "Ah…. Hannah, you may go. Please take messages. No one shall reach me as long as Mr. Grey is here." Hannah left, closing the door behind her. "So, Mr. Grey. What can I help you with?" The fucker sat down in his chair.

"I would like to know why you can't seem to keep a personal assistant for more than a week." I crossed my right leg over the other. He shifted in his seat.

"Ah, well, the last few women just did not seem to fit in here. Here at SIP, we run like a family. If you cannot understand that, then this is not the place for you." He picked up one resume. "Here is the new hire." He handed me the paper. I looked down and laughed a little.

 _Anastasia Steele….I will be goddamned._ I looked back up at Jack, who had a smug look on his face. "I think she will be perfect here." He took the paper back.

"Yes, well. I will be here first thing on Monday to have an interview with Miss. Steele." Jack was about to speak up in protest but I held my hand up. "I know this goes out of how I normally run things, but SIP is losing money, and I intend to get to the bottom of it. I will be here on Monday." I stood up and left. Leaving a very pissed off looking Jack.

"To the office, Taylor." I said as I slipped into the car and called Welsh.

"Sir?" He answered on the first ring. It seems that my personal staff are the only ones who can ever do their job.

"I need a full background check on Anastasia Steele. She is a new employee at SIP." I snapped.

"Yes, Right away, Sir." He hung up the phone. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

When I got back to GEH, I rushed up to my office, not bothering to even glance at my other employees as they welcomed me. I pulled up my mail box on my large computer and was greeted with the email I was waiting for. I pulled the document up and read what I needed to know.

 **Anastasia Rose Steele**

 **Age: 22**

 **College: WSU, Graduated with Honors, Valedictorian, Major: English Literature**

 **Mother: Carla Wilks**

 **Father: Frank Lambert (Deceased)**

 **Step-Father: Raymond Steele**

 **Siblings: None**

 **Roommate: Katherine Kavanagh**

 **Significant other: None**

 **Children: None**

 **Health: No issue**

 **Job: Personal Assistant to Jack Hyde, SIP.**

It was short, but a bit informative. I wonder why Welsh couldn't find anything else. This was hardly a paragraph, normally my back ground checks come up with pages of useless information. Oh well. I looked at the clock, it was only 2pm and yet I felt as though the day was over. I continued doing paper work and getting ready for my impending trip to London. With Anastasia's blue eyes haunting me….

* * *

After work I made my way to Escalva. The solon I owned with Elena, my mother's friend, and occasional fuck. I stepped inside, where I was overcome with the smell of bleach and nail polish.

"Christian, Darling…." The peroxide blonde kissed my cheek. I recoiled a little with a smirk.

"Elena…" I sighed. "You know that I am a very busy man. I cannot answer every phone call, text, or email. I am sorry, but when I need you, I will contact you. In the meantime, please just focus on running this sinking ship. You have lost me 50,000 dollars this last month. If you lose me any more money, I will have to pull out my backing." I crossed my arms over my chest. She smirked.

"Oh Christian. You seem to enjoy having control over money. Do not over extend that. I am much older than you, and have many more connections." She flashed her too bright smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't lose more money." I turned to walk back out when she placed her hand on my arm and moved closer to me.

"Christian. Might I come by Escala tonight? You look like you have had a hard day. I think I could make it better." She moved to bring her hand to my chest. I quickly grabbed her hand to stop her, dropping it back to her side. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Once again, seeing those large blue eyes.

"No, Elena. Not this evening." I said and left. I heard her call after me, but I just kept walking down the street, not really knowing where I was going. That's when I spotted her.

 _Anastasia…._

She walked into a club, followed by some blonde girl, I could only assume it was Miss. Kavanagh. I thought for a minute. I could go into that club, get shot down by Miss. Steele, and pick up some floozy to bring back up and take out my frustration on. Or, I could go home, and think of Anastasia all night. God, why won't this woman leave my thoughts? I could have any woman in the tri-state area. Why her, why do I suddenly only want her…

"Fuck…" I muttered to myself as I walked into the bar/club. Taylor close behind me. "Go have a drink, old man. You deserve one." Taylor smiled.

"Thank you, Sir." He wondered over to the bar.

I looked around, trying to spot her. When I did, I felt my breathing stop for just a second. Miss. Kavanagh just bounced away to go dance, leaving Miss. Steele alone. I wanted to yell, but it wasn't my place.

 _Not yet, anyway…._

I watched her walk to the bar. She was still in the clothes she wore to her interview, but her hair was down… She was breathtaking. I take another breath and made my way over to the bar.

"My, my my…. Anastasia Steele. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." It was true. She was beautiful.

" Christian. What a pleasure it is to see you here." _You have no idea, baby._

"May I buy you a drink?" I held out my hand to get the bartender to come over. I told him to get the lady another Cosmos, and to grab me a beer. If anything were to happen between us tonight, I wanted to remember every second.

"Sure, I don't see why not?" She giggled. My ear's perked up at the sound of her giggle. It was strange how my body responded to her. I grabbed our drinks and ushered her to a back table, that way I could devote myself to her, and her alone. She sat down in the small booth, I placed our drinks down and sat down beside her. I could feel the tension growing between us, much like the large budge in my pants.

"So…" I pushed her drink towards her. "What brings you here tonight?" I glance at the filled dancefloor before looking back at the goddess before me.

"Uh, well, you see that girl?" She pointed to the blonde who was dancing like a wild animal. I squinted to see who she was dancing with…. _Goddamn…_ Kate was dancing with my fucking brother. "That is my best friend, and roommate Kate. I had this huge job interview today, and I got a job. So, she wanted to take me out for drinks. Although, not five minutes after we got here she left to go find some guy to dance with. Leaving me alone. Again. What about you, why are you here?" I looked away from the two horn dogs who could be having sex on the dancefloor if their tried hard enough and looked back at Anastasia.

"I saw you walk in, and I wanted to see you again." I sipped my beer and heard her scoff.

"That's quite romantic, Christian. Stalking looks good on you." I laughed loudly, listening to her wonderful laugh as well. Stalking… If only she knew….

"I wasn't stalking you, Miss. Steele. It was mere fate that I saw you walk in here. I had some time to kill, and I figured, why not see that amazingly beautiful girl from this afternoon." Again, not a lie. She is the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on. I am still amazed that she is giving a fuck up like me the chance to have a drink with her. Now… When am I going to tell her that I own the company she now works for? I heard her scoff and watched her look down. "What? Did I offend you?" Great, just fucking perfect. We are only having drinks, and I already fucked it up.

"No…It's just…. You called me beautiful…" She sipped her drink. "I mean, look at me.." So, I did. Her hair was the perfect chestnut brown. Her eyes were too big pools of blue that look right into my soul. Her nose was turned up a little, in the cutest way. Her lips look plump, and kissable. Her hair fell on her perfect and perky breasts, and he legs went on forever. In short, she was stunning.

"I am." She blushed a bright red, and it made me smile. This girl needs to see how beautiful she is, and I am going to show it to her. I grabbed her by the hand as I finished off my beer. "Let's dance." I let her finish off her drink before pulling her towards the crowded dancefloor. Kate and Elliot are nowhere to be seen, I smirk at the thought of what he could be up to right about now, but then I am pulled from my thoughts as the woman in front of me swayed her hips against me in the rhythm of the music. My hands traveled down her body and found my way to her hips, I gripped them tightly and danced with her. With ever hip move I could feel my dick twitch with excitement. I nuzzled my nose into her hair. She smelled like honey. "Let's get out of here…" I whispered as I placed a kiss right under her ear. I could feel her tense for a second before she nodded.

"Okay" _YES!_ I gave myself an internal high five as I led us back to the table. My hand pressed on the lower end of her back, but my hand twitched, begging to be grabbing her perfect ass. She grabbed her purse and smiled at me. I could see she was nervous, but I was about to take all of that away. I took her hand in mine and led her outside. It was cool out, and I could see her skin prickle a little at the cold, so I removed my jacket and placed it on her.

"Thank you." She whispered. I nodded and started leading her down the street to where Taylor was standing with the car.

Just as we reached the car I heard a voice that was like a bucket of cold water being poured directly onto my dick.

"Hello Christian." Ana and I turn around. I grip her hand tightly.

 _Oh, Fuck…._

* * *

 ***And there it is! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope I did alright here. I loved writing for Christian more than I thought I would. Who do you think it was to cause such a reaction out of Christian? I am so amazing at the amount of support coming in from you guys! Thank you so much! Okay so, I plan on alternating POV's. But it will not be like this chapter. This one was Chapter One from Christian's POV, which I thought was important. The rest will not be. There may be flash backs, but not a complete retelling. If there is ever a chapter you want to see from someone's POV, let me know! I want to make you all happy! Remember to favorite and review! Thanks guys! You all motivate me to write! Tata for now! Xoxo***


	3. Hearts and Flowers

***I am amazed. You are all the greatest readers ever! So, I am not going to keep you waiting any longer! Here we go! ***

* * *

"Hello, Christian" A woman's voice called from behind us. I could feel Christian's body tense up, and his grip on my hand grew tighter. I gave him a glance, and watched as a stone grew onto his face where a smile once was. He turned us around and I was greeted with the most unattractive girl I had ever seen. Her hair was blonde, and I don't mean blonde like how Kate has blonde hair, I mean, 'This-comes-from-a-bottle' blonde hair. Her boob's were gigantic, and it a very unappealing way, and she looked like she had way too many Botox injections in her face.

"Elena…" Christian's voice melted. He looked angry, no… He looked like he was about to punch something. Who was this cougar, and why was she making Christian so angry?

"Darling, I thought you said that you were busy tonight." She looked me up and down with a glare.

 _You wanna go, bitch!?_

"No, Elena, I said I was too busy for you. However, as you can see, I have plans with Miss. Steele tonight, now if you will excuse us…" He went to turn us back away, when Bitchy grabbed his hand, pulling it from mine.

"Christian, Sweetheart. Don't you think you would have more fun with someone who doesn't look like…" She looked at me again. "A virgin?" She snickered. Had Christian not been here, or had I have known him longer than 10 minutes, I would not even think twice about kicking her ass. Given that my father was ex-military, I happen to know a few things, and this bitch needs to be put in her place.

"Mrs. Lincoln. Need I remind you who you are speaking too. I would advise you to keep your mouth shut, and never speak of Miss. Steele again." Christian went to turn back to me, when once again the bitch grabbed him, only she then placed her hand on his chest. Once that happened, the rest was a blur. The man next to me, who I assumed was Taylor, grabbed me by the arm and rushed me into the car.

"My apologies, Miss. Steele." He closed the door. Another man entered the front seat and began driving away.

"Wait…What about Christian? You can't just leave him there." I rushed. I turned back to look, only to find him getting into another car. "What is going on?" I asked my driver again.

"We are taking you to Escala, Miss. Steele." The man glanced back at me for a second.

"Ana… Please, call me Ana." I looked out the window.

"Ana. I am Luke. Luke Sawyer." He smiled.

"Well, it is quite nice to meet you, Luke. Now, would you mind telling me what is going on? Who was the woman?" I had so many questions. Did I even want to spend the evening with Christian anymore? _Don't be crazy, of course you do. I mean, have you seen him?_ My inner goddess laughed at my own thought. This is most likely my only chance to be with a guy THAT good looking.

"I wish I could tell you Ana, but that is something I think Mr. Grey will need to tell you. And, if I may speak freely to you. Give him a chance. I know you all just met, and things may get a little…. complicated after tonight. Please do not let that stop you from knowing my boss. I can promise you that I have never met a man so…passionate about his work, or his family. So, don't run off." He took the next left and drove into the garage of Escala.

"I will try…" I looked down. More questions filled my thoughts. First, who is this guy. He lives in the most expensive building in Seattle, and clearly has people working for him. Second, who was that fucking woman, and how dare she touch Christian like that! And third, why do I even care so much? I groaned a little as the SUV came to a stop. Luke got out and opened the door for me. "Thank you." I stepped out, I looked around and then turned to see Christian looking at me with a strange look. His tie was loose, his hair was messed with, I can only assume that he was running his hands through it. He looked so handsome. But his eyes…. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place… He had this look of… adoration? No. I am just one girl in the long line of girls who want this Adonis.

"Anastasia?" He called out, holding his hand out for me to come to him. I took a breath and walked to him with a small smile on my lips. "Do you still want to be with me, tonight? I understand if you wish to head back to your own apartment with Miss. Kavanagh." I studied his eyes, he looked unsure, but I could see him almost pleading for me to stay.

"No, Christian, I want to stay with you. If you want me to that is." Would he rather I leave?

"Of course. I would love to have your company." He leaded me to an elevator, and pushed in a code. It didn't take long for us to arrive to his apartment. We stepped out, and I was in shock. I had never seen such a beautiful place. It was stunning. There was windows everywhere, so even though many lights were not on, the apartment was bright. It looked over the city, and I was in love. I had never seen the city look so wonderful. "Enjoying the view?" Christian asked from behind me.

"I have never seen it look so… beautiful. Then again, I am used to the back end of Seattle. The part with gross bars, and not a single good looking guy in sight" I laughed.

"So you think I am good looking?" Christian smirked. I blushed a bright red.

"Well, I never said that, but I do think you are… prettier than most men I know." I laughed.

"Well, that is comforting to know. Would you like a drink, Anastasia?" He did crazy things to me when he said my name like that.

"Tea, please. English Breakfast, if you have it. And please… Call me Ana, just Ana." I blushed again.

"Okay, Just Ana." He laughed as he headed off to the kitchen. I followed behind him, laughing.

"You must think you are so funny, huh?" I smirked. I sat down at the breakfast bar, and leaned against my hands. I was trying to figure everything out. Here we were, not even 12 hours since I bumped into him on the street, and we are already acting as though we knew each other. "So… Christian, tell me about yourself." He looked at me with a smirk. "What? Look, I am not used to this kind of thing, and I don't know where to start, so I figured I would say what I have seen in movies…" I laughed.

"Well…" He placed my tea in front of me. "My name is Christian. I live in the penthouse of Escala, and I happen to be very…. Attracted to you." He smirked and leaned against the breakfast bar and winked at me. I could feel the redness creep across my pale cheeks. Did I want this? Did I want to just be someone's one-night stand? No… no I didn't.

"Christian…We need to talk…" She frowned. "You are really nice, and you have said things tonight that any other girl would fall for… But, not me. Well, yes me, but I need more… What you need to understand…I have been hurt before. I was hurt so badly, that I didn't know how I would recover, but I did. I really like you, so far. But, there are things you are hiding, like… What's your last name? What do you do for a living? How can you afford to live in Escala? Who was that cougar bitch who couldn't keep her filthy paws off of you…" I could feel my face tense up. _Geeze… Jealous much._

Christian took a breath. "My name is Christian Grey, and I am the owner and CEO if GEH." I felt my mouth fall open. _No fuck way… Christian GREY!?_ "I take it by your mouth hanging open you know who I am." I watched as his face fall a little.

"Well, Yes. Everyone in Seattle knows you, and your family. Your charity work still amazes me." I smiled. "But, that's about all I know. My friend, Kate, actually did an internship at GEH. She wants to be a PR, and from what Kate has told me, you are quite the man." I smiled at him. His face seemed to light up.

"Well, I am glad that you do not believe everything you read. It's refreshing for once. Most women I bring back here only come because I am very rich, or they want something from me." Most Women… How many women has he had? Would it be appropriate to ask him that? No, no it wouldn't. What am I even doing here? I have never even been with a man, let alone have had many men. "What? Is something wrong, Ana?" I looked up at his eyes, and he actually looked concerned.

"No… I am just way out of my depth here, and you are way out of my league… I should go…" I stood up and went to grab my purse. Christian rushed behind me and took my hand in his.

"Are you kidding? I am the one out of my league… Look, I have a past, a long one with a lot of women. I know. Its bad, and I am sorry about that. But, I can't change it. Just know that… Well, you are different." I scoffed. "No, really. You are. I have never had this type of attraction to a woman before. It scares the shit out of me." It was like he was pleading with me to stay.

"I am nowhere near as experienced as you. You need to know that." I frowned. "And I don't do one night stands… hell… I have never even been with a man before." I looked down, just as I heard Christian take in a breath.

"You are a virgin?" He asked with a slight smile on his face. I nodded slowly. "Well, that changes things. And trust me, it's for the better." He led me to his couch. "You deserve romance, and friendship. I intent to give it all to you. Please know though, this is all new to me… I have never done hearts and flowers before, so you will need to bear with me for a while. Just know, I think you are one hundred percent worth it." He took my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "So, tonight, we are going to watch a movie and just…hang out. I hope you are okay with that." I nodded slowly. "Good, cause right now I just want to hold you." And so he did. He held me through the whole night. At some point I fell asleep, and I didn't care that I did.

* * *

 ***And there is that chapter. This was more of a filler/meet Elena chapter. Great job to those of you who knew it was her! I don't know if I will add the BDSM, or her being a child rapist. Let me know what you all think! I hope to have the next chapter up in the next few days. Hell, if I get enough reviews, maybe you will get one tonight! Remember to favorite, follow, and review! PS. Next chapter is Christian's POV. So…. Review if you want it! Tata for now. Xoxo***


	4. My Ana

***You all make me so freaking happy! I wanted to address some comments from you lovely reviewers! First, Yes, Christian is still sleeping with Elena, and no you are not supposed to like it. Trust me, things between him and Elena are about to change, but I can't tell you how. ;) Once again, I just want to thank you all for liking this story! I have SO much in store! Alright, on with the story, please read the authors note at the end, its important!**

 **PS….. ABUSE TRIGGER WARNING***

* * *

 _A virgin?_ How could this beautiful creature still be a virgin? She must have men throwing themselves at her…. I could feel my blood start to boil over. The thought of another man even touching her drove me to homicide. I am starting to think I need to have a meeting with Flynn. I looked down as the movie came to an end and saw Ana asleep next to me. Her head rested on my chest as I held her up. I could feel myself start to panic as I noticed her on my chest, but as she turned and smiled in her sleep, the panic fell away.

 _That's strange…._

Normally I hated to be touched on my chest. When I was a young child, before my mother found me, my birth mother abused me, treating me like a toy. She would withhold food from me for days, and I was only four… I had burn scar's all through my chest and back from when she would put her cigarette's out on me, or even candles. However, with the candles, she would drip the hot wax onto my skin. If I cried out in pain, she would lock me in the bathroom as she poured bleach everywhere, almost causing me to pass out. Ever since then I hated women, well… Most women.

One night, I ran. She passed out, and I used that moment to run. I ran so far away. I don't know for sure how long as I was running. What I remember was that it was snowing, and I had no clothes on. One couple found me and rushed me to the hospital. That's when I met her… Dr. Grace. She became my saving grace by taking me back to her home. Even though she already had one son, Elliot. That's when I became Christian Grey, and learned that not all women are terrible. Only a few of them are worth my time, though. My mother, my little sister Mia, even a few employees. Other than that, I view women as a quick fuck. That's it. I do not find them useful for anything else. But then there is this girl… This… Anastasia Rose Steele…. She is something else. She is stirring things inside of me that I have never felt before. I don't totally understand it, but just sitting here, with her head on my chest, and my arms wrapped around her tiny frame, I felt like I belonged here. Like _she_ belonged here. I don't want to hurt her, but I am scared that I will. I am fifty shades of fucked up. That's it. I need a drink, and some help.

I picked Ana up, bridal style, careful not to wake her, and bring her to my bedroom. I set her down softly, pulling her dress pants off of her slender legs. I tossed them into a chair, not caring where it ended up. I pulled her blouse over her head and tossed it in the same chair. I walked to my closet and grabbed an old t-shirt of mine. Carefully slipping it over her body.

"Christian…" She muttered, as I pulled my sheets over her body. "Don't go…" She rolled, cuddling the pillow.

"Never, baby." I said, though knowing it was a lie. I kissed her on the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her hair before I left the room, closing the door behind me.

This was so fucked up. I can't have a relationship. It's not that I don't want one, because I do. I mean… She is perfect. She is everything I could have dreamed of… That's why this is so messed up. When she finds out about me, and about my past… She will run out of this apartment faster than I could beg her to stay. This is why I just fuck. It is so much less messy when it is just fucking. Maybe she would… No, who am I kidding? That women in there deserves romance, and a happily ever after….. Something I can't give her.

I looked at the clock and frowned how was it only 12? It felt so much later than that. I poured myself a glass of whiskey and headed to my office. I pulled up my email and groaned.

 **To: Christian Grey**

 **From: Elena Lincoln**

 **Time: 10:45pm**

 **Subject: Bad Boy….**

 **That was a very naughty thing you did today, Christian. What would your mother say if I told her how you spoke to me this evening? And to treat me the way you did in front of that…hussy!? Now that was just plain rude, and frankly, quite stupid of you. So, do know that the next time you speak to me that way, I will in fact lash out, and not just through an email.**

 **Elena….**

I laughed to myself. How she thinks she can talk to me about this… She has really let the bleach that's in her hair got into her head. I set my drink down and quickly typed out my reply.

 **To: Elena Lincoln**

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **Time: 12:15am**

 **Subject: Be careful to whom you speak….**

 **Elena, if you do indeed go to my mother, then might I remind you that telling her of our relationship would require you to explain how you seduced her 15-year-old son. And once again, do not speak of Miss. Steele. I request your company tomorrow (Today) evening. We need to go over the terms of our relationship. Taylor will be by to collect you at 9:00pm.**

 **Christian Grey; CEO**

I finished off my drink and sighed to myself. I didn't want to see her…If I was totally honest with myself, I was getting so sick and tired of her. After everything that happened today, I just need to cut her out….

 _Flash back…._

" _Hello Christian" I knew that voice anywhere. Funny how each time I I didn't want to hear it, it would somehow just pop up. I gripped Ana's hand harder as we turned around to face her. My whole mood had now changed. I was happy with Ana. I was happy to spend my evening with her. Then this bitch had to come in to ruin any chance of happiness I would have. Funny how she always seems to take any chance at my happiness and tosses it out the window._

" _Elena" I snipped. I was angry, no... I was beyond angry, I was livid. How dare she come up to speak to me. We have gone over this. She is to not talk to me outside of my home or our shared work. We are really going to need to talk about this._

" _Darling, I thought you said you were busy tonight." I watched her eye Ana with a glare on her face. How dare she look at Ana this way, she has done nothing…except be seen with me…_

" _No, Elena, I said I was too busy for you. However, as you can see, I have plans with Miss. Steele tonight, now if you will excuse us…" I grabbed her hand even tighter and went to turn us away when Elena reached out and pulled my hand away from the warmth that was Ana's hand, and into the coldness that was Elena's. I was shocked. She touched me. She actually had the nerve to touch me._

" _Christian, Sweetheart, Don't you think you would have more fun with someone who doesn't look like…. a virgin?" She snickered and smirked at Ana. How dare she call Ana a virgin. Of course that was a lie. She is beautiful! I would be lucky to get even five minutes of her time, of course she has had sex before._

" _Mrs. Lincoln, need I remind you who you are speaking to? I would advise you to think before you keep your mouth shut and never speak of Miss. Steele again." I went to turn back to Ana, when I felt a hand fly to my chest. Suddenly I felt Ana be rushed away from me, and a car driving off. My hand was gripping Elena's wrist tightly._

" _Christian… You're hurting me…." She said as she tried to pull her hand away from me. Only I couldn't let go. My body went into a stone mode. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I was a rock._

" _Sir!" Taylor pried Elena's hand from my own as he pushed me into the car…._

 _End of Flashback….._

"Christian?" A tired voice pulled me from my thoughts. I turned around to see a vison before me. Her hair was messy and her makeup smeared. She stood in my shirt that fell to her mid-thigh. She rubbed her eyes. "I had a nightmare…" She has them too? "You weren't there…" I moved from my chair to her, taking her small body into my arms.

"I'm sorry, baby. I won't go anywhere…" I whispered in her ear. I walked her back to my bed room where she hurried back into the warmth of the sheets. I rid myself of my clothes and put my pajamas on. This was different. I never slept with a woman in my bed before. I got into bed next to her. Her body quickly found mine, and we were suddenly interlocked. Her head and hand rested on my chest. Her hand, right above my own heart. I was shocked once again. My body didn't go into shock. I wasn't getting violent. What was it about this girl….

* * *

 _What is that smell…._ I woke up to the sweet smell of bacon. I looked over at my clock 10:00am. "What the hell?" I never slept in. I looked to my right, only to find Ana's spot empty. I stood up, hearing music come from my kitchen, I smirked a little as I entered the kitchen. She was a beautiful sight. She danced around my kitchen, singing along to the song that played. She looked perfect in my shirt.

"Oh!" She stopped and blushed once she turned around and saw me standing there.

"Oh no, please, do not stop on my account." I smirked. Personally I was enjoying the show.

"Well, breakfast is ready anyway." She laughed as she placed a plate in front of me. My god… Who is this woman! She set before me a breakfast made for a king. I smiled as I sat down at the bar.

"Thank you, Ana." She sat down next to me with a smile. "Listen… Can we talk about something?" _Are we really going to do this now…._

"What's up?" She took a bite of her buttered toast.

"I like you Ana. I like you like I have never liked anyone before. I am honestly scared… But… It's because of my… feelings, that I am going to have Taylor drive you home…" I said in one breath.

"Y-you don't want me?" I could see her lips start to tremble. The look in her eyes was enough to break my heart.

"No… Trust me, I do want you. I really _really_ want you. But…you deserve better than a fuck up like me." I looked down at the meal she made me. I felt her hand reach for my own.

"Christian. You can't be a fuck up… If you were I am almost positive that you would have sent me home last night… Or taken advantage of me in some way. I want to be here, Christian. I want to be here with… You." I saw her smile a little. My heart filled with a joy I had never felt before.

"I want to do this right, Ana. If you are willing to… try and have a relationship, then I want it to be done right. No rushing into things, no hiding things… Well… There are things about my past. Ugly things. I plan on telling them all to you, but it will take some time. Trust me on that." I took her hand in mine. A smile even played on my own lips.

"I understand that… I have some ugly things too…" She looked down. Her eyes glossed over as if she was scared of something.

"Ana?" I pulled her head up and she looked at me. I saw into her soul for that second. It was scared, but oh so beautiful.

"Don't hurt me… If you can't do this, at any point, just tell me. But please… Do not hurt me.." I felt my own heart break at the breaking of her voice.

"Baby, no. I will never intentionally try and hurt you. I can't make any promises that I won't fuck up. I know that at some point I will, and it will be messy. But please know that I will never hurt you." I took her small body in mine. I could already feel my possessive hold over, and my desire to kill the fucker that hurt my Ana in the first place.

 _My Ana…._ The thought of it just sends shivers through my whole body. She was mine. She is mine. She wants to be mine. I lifted her head and kissed her cheek.

"Tomorrow, you and me will go out on a date. I have some work that requires my attention for the day, and as much as I wish I could cancel it all, I cannot. Go get dressed. Taylor will still need to take you home. But, I will be there to pick you up tomorrow morning." I smiled. She smiled too. She looked happy. Very happy. For the first time in many years, I felt happy too.

* * *

"So, Christian. Why do you have a smile on your face?" I heard my therapist, Dr. Flynn call out. I was brought out of my thoughts of Ana.

"Wh-what?" I laughed a little and rubbed my legs.

"This is new… You are acting all giddy. We have been sitting here for fifteen minutes now, and you can't take that smile off of your face. What are you hiding, Mr. Grey?" He laughed.

"Her name is Ana." I said softly. Just saying her name made me smile again.

"A girl? Please, tell me more about her." He pulled his glasses down.

"Well, she is perfect. Like, actually perfect. There is nothing wrong with her. She is 5''6 with legs that go on for miles… she has long brown hair, and the biggest blue eye's I have ever seen. She looks at me, and when she does, I can feel her almost crawl into my heart, as if she is setting up camp inside of me. She works at SIP, well, will soon be working there. She is so smart, and just…god….I don't know.." I looked at Flynn who had an amused look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing. You just sound like an excited teenager, that's all." He laughed. "Although, something did strike me as odd. You said she will be working at SIP? Does she know that you own the company?" Great… Here we go.

"Well…no…" I looked down. "But, I plan on telling her tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"Why not tonight?"

"Elena is coming by tonight. She and I have some business to take care of, and it needs to be done now. I will not have her causing problems with Ana."

"Do you plan on telling Ana about Elena?"

"Well- No. At least not right now. I don't want her to be grossed out by me." I looked down.

"Christian, if she will be grossed out by anyone, it will be Elena. Not you. Just remember, Elena is not someone you want to cross. Please know that I am looking out for you when I say that. So… Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

I finished my drink as Taylor entered my office.

"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln in here." I groaned a little. I had to do this. I had to end things, and end her.

"Send her in." I sighed and sat back in my office chair. Elena waltzed in, almost as if she owned the place.

"Darling…" She held her hand out, I just looked at it then back up at her. Her smile fell quickly. "Christian, aren't you going to greet me?" She snapped. I just smirked.

"Elena, sit down. We have things to discuss." I pulled out my stack of papers. "I am pulling my company from backing Escalva." Her face looked shocked. "And you will no longer be allowed into GEH, or my apartment any more after today."

"What- Don't be daft. Is this about this, Amy girl?" She smirked.

"Her name is Ana, and no. This is something that has needed to be done for a long time, and I just haven't had the balls, or push to do it. But, now… It seems as though I have reason to let you go. So, go. I never want to see you again, Elena." I was expecting her to yell, or throw something. Instead she did the opposite. She stood up with a grin. She walked to the door, turning around before she left.

"This won't be the last you see of me, Darling. I promise you that." She waltzed back out and once I heard the elevator doors close, and Taylor giving me the nod that she was gone, I let out a huge sigh.

 _I really wish that Ana was here….._

* * *

 ***And that was that! It took me a few days to write this, but here you go! I hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be their first date, her first day at work, and we get to meet my second favorite male Grey. (What POV would you all like to see with the date?) So, what I was going to ask. Should I make these few things for you all? A Pinterest, so that you can see their clothes and such. My other thought is making a facebook account so that you all can see my progress and answer my questions, or ask me any questions. Please let me know that you think. Review, Review, Review! Tata Xoxo…***


	5. Let me hold you

***Hello kind readers, all 8,000 of you! HOLY CRAP GUYS! Anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and I am thankful for all of you! There have been 8,000 hits on just these 4 chapters. You are all amazing! So, some of the chapter will be Christian's POV, and then some will be Ana's. So, with the warmest of hearts, I bring you chapter 5.***

* * *

 _ **Christian's POV**_

"TAYLOR!" I yelled from my large closet. I had tried on three different suits, and I haven't found the right one to take my Ana out in…. _My Ana….._ It still shocked me that someone as wonderful and perfect as Ana could even give me the chance to woo her. Even though I had an extremely fucked up past, she still took the jump and put her faith in me.

"Yes, Sir?" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned and sighed.

"How about this suit?" He smirked at me, I swear, he was enjoying my pain of trying to impress a girl.

"This is the one, Sir. Now, Shall I be driving you to Miss. Steele's this morning?" He pulled the smirk off of his face. I shook my head no.

"Take the day off, Taylor. You and Gail deserve a weekend to yourself." What was I doing? I never gave my staff the day off, only if they were sick….maybe….

"Yes, Thank you, Sir." Taylor nodded and walked out of the room. I gave myself another look in the mirror before nodding. This will have to do…

Walking back to the living room, Gail had a large smile on her face. I gave her a small nod, and she smiled even wider. I pulled my suit jacket on when I felt my phone buzz. A blush crept across my cheeks when I read that it was from My Ana…

 **From: My Ana**

 **I can't wait to see you… I am so glad I moved to Seattle. That way you are not far from me…XOXO**

I smirked and typed back…

 **To: My Ana**

 **Please, even if you were in another country, I would still come to you, baby.**

Yes, I was smitten for her, but could you blame me? She was everything I could have ever dreamed of. However, that doesn't change the feeling that resided in the pit of my stomach that told me that something was wrong… or will be wrong…

* * *

Arriving at Ana's little apartment, I looked in the mirror of my R8 and took a few deep breaths. I didn't even understand why I was so scared to be around her. I didn't want to fuck this up. I couldn't fuck this up… I walked to the door and gave a quick knock. Then I was greeted with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair was down, and fell just on her breast. Her eye's glowed and they looked into mine. Her lips were a plump pink. She was stunning

"Hi…" I muttered.

"Hello… Would you like to come in?" She held the door open more and stepped aside. I nodded quickly and forced myself through the door. "Are you alright, Christian?"

"You're beautiful…" SHIT! "I mean…" I sighed. "I am not used to this. Dating, its strange for me, and I really want this-need this to work, and you are just so beautiful…" I stopped rambling when I felt her hand come to rest on my cheek.

"Hey, I am new at this too. And thank you. You look nice too. I love that tie." She poked my chest. I blushed a little bit, I looked up and caught the last bit of blush leave her own cheeks.

"Well, I made reservations for brunch, if you don't mind us leaving now?" I finally pulled my head out of the sand and was ready to woo my girl.

"I would love that…" She grabbed her jacket and wrapped it around her small body. I held out my hand to her, taking hers in mine. I felt like my hand belonged in hers… I was home…

* * *

Ana laughed a beautiful sound as we sat down at our secluded table.

"The hostess was flirting with you! How could you not see it? She was all 'Yes, Sir…Anything you need, Sir, anything…at all' I mean, come on!" She lowered her voice when she mocked the unattractive blonde. I laughed loudly at her remarks.

"You are something else, Anastasia." I shook my head. "Most girls would get jealous of another woman even looked at their man in a funny way."

"My man?" It was her turn to smirk at me. "I have a feeling that she could look at you all day, but you would never look back…" She whispered. She was right. Very right. I would never look at another woman so long as I lived if that meant that Ana was mine.

"Well, you are correct about that…" I laughed. My laugh was interrupted by our waiter arriving at our table. I couldn't help but notice that he kept his eyes on Ana…Only she kept her eyes on me. "Can we both get the chocolate chip pancakes…Extra syrup, on the side. Orange juice for me, and English Breakfast Tea for my lovely lady." I winked at a blushing Ana. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"You know what tea I like?" She smirked a little.

"No… But I did see a box of it in your apartment, and from what I saw from Kate the other night I assumed the tea belonged to you. She does not look like the kind of girl to drink tea every morning." She laughed loudly at my comment. The sound of her laughed rang in my ears, and I was determined to always do what I can to make that sound come from her lips.

"You have a point there. Kate is...Kate. She would most likely drink every morning if she could get away with it." She laughed again.

Our food came and we enjoyed every bite. I couldn't erase the smile that lived on my lips. I never felt like this before. She had this magic in her eyes that caused me to act like an Icarus to her sun. I would be willing to fly so close to her. Our conversation grew, I learned so many things about her. Her favorite color was purple, although grey was growing on her. She loved pizza, only she didn't have it much anymore. She was a secret Broadway fan, and Hamilton was the most played album on her phone right now. I laughed when she gushed at the fact that she could rap along with the music-now that is something I would pay good money to hear. She likes romance, but nothing over the top. Her favorite date nights ae those that involve a movie at home, and take out. This was a simple girl, and while I never did simple, I liked it.

We paid the bill and made our way outside. The sun was high in the sky, and I felt like I was walking among the clouds. However, my day quickly turned sour.

"Christian…Abby…. Lovely to see you both again." I could feel Ana tense next to me as we were faced with Elena Lincoln once again. I rolled my eyes.

"Elena… Will you please move out of our way? We have places to be…" We tried to move around her, only she once again stepped in front of us.

"Please, I am only trying to introduce myself to little Ashley." She looked towards Ana, who happened to have a very annoyed look on her face. I wanted to laugh, but didn't have the moment. "Hello, I am Elena. I have heard so much about you. Christian could not stop talking about you last night. Even when I tried to shut him up, which that normally works, but something about you kept making him talk. Oh well. Maybe it will be easier tonight." I glared at Elena, as I watched how hurt and dejected Ana became.

"Elena, that's enough." I snapped. Elena looked at me with a smirk and nodded.

"Goodbye Christian, Anastasia…" Sure… Now she gets Ana's name right. I waited until she walked away before I turned to Ana. Her eyes showed all the pain I had just put her through…I vowed to never harm her, but here we are. On the streets of Seattle, and my girl is on the verge of tears.

"Ana? Baby?" I pulled her face up to look at me, I could see the tears forming in her blue eyes. "She means nothing… What she and I had was just sex. She wasn't useful for anything else. She did come over last night, but that was so that I could end things with her. For good. She is just trying to mix up drama. Please, Sweetheart, don't listen to a word she says…" I whipped away a few tears as she nodded.

"I'm sorry for acting this way… It's just…My feelings for you are so deep, and profound that it scares me, and I have never felt that way before. When that…Bitch said. I just… I trust you and everything, but you have needs that I am just not…What I am trying to say is… I don't want to push you away into the arms of that…thing…" Ana rambled. I pulled her into my chest and sighed as I took a deep breath.

"Ana… I am not going anywhere." I smiled. It was true. I would never leave her side…

* * *

 _ **Ana's POV**_

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" I heard Kate yell from behind the door. I groaned a little just as I heard my phone buzz next to me. At least my phone was nowhere near as annoying at Kate. I opened my eyes a little and smiled at the text I had…

 **From: Christian**

 **Have an amazing first day. I have a surprise for you….**

I smirked and jumped up. I had to be at work in an hour, and I could feel the butterflies jumping around in the pit of my stomach. I stood up, stretching my arms over my head. Today was going to me a good day. I know it was.

I got dressed rather quickly. My skirt and pink blouse looked rather good on me. I brushed my hair and let it flow around my face. I smiled at my reflected and left the bathroom, making my way to our kitchen where Kate handed me my travel mug of coffee.

"So… You and Christian?" She toyed, taking a bite of her CoCo Puffs. I laughed a little.

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, we haven't really put a label on us, but he has seemed interested in me…and well, I am enjoying his company a lot. He is supposed to take me to lunch today…" I blushed, Kate just smirked. "What about you? You looked pretty happy in the arms of that guy from the other night."

"Yeah…That's Christian's brother Elliot. He is… Amazing. Such a great ass!" I gasped.

"Kate! I don't need to know about Christian's brother's ass!" I shouted as we laughed. Kate was something else. She was independent, but kind of a slut. She was so much more than a best friend-hell- this woman was my sister. "Anyway. I will call you tonight. Maybe I can meet this Elliot." I hugged her, kissed her cheek, waving as I walked out the door. I turned towards my car but was blocked by Taylor smiling at me.

"Miss. Steele." He nodded. " has asked that I drive you to work this morning." He opened the door for me. Who was I to say no to him? So I just nodded.

"Thank you, Taylor. And please, call me Ana." I smiled at him as I slid into the back seat.

The ride to work was a quite one. I watched the city fly by me as we arrived to SIP. Standing outside of the building was Christian. My breath caught at the sight of him. He just stood there, watching the car come up. He was quick to my door and opened it for me.

"Thanks for the ride, Taylor!" He nodded in response as I grabbed Christian's waiting hand. He pulls me into his arms just as Taylor drove away. I could feel him smell my hair, and that caused a blush to creep onto my cheeks.

"God, I missed you last night…" He muttered into my hair.

"Me too…" The night I spent the night with him, while we didn't have sex or anything, just the intimacy of being trapped in his arms was enough to keep my demons at bay for one evening. However, last night they made their grand reappearance. I shake my thoughts away. "So… What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"Well, besides the fact that I wanted to see your beautiful face this morning…" I blushed. "I have business to conduct here this morning." He smirked. I tilted my head a little.

"What business?" I could feel the heat continue to reside in my face.

"A few weeks ago it was suggested for me to buy this company and help it grow." He smirked. I could feel my eyes bulge.

"Wait a minute… does that make you my…boss?" I looked at him, shocked.

"Yes, well…kind of. I am your bosses bosses bosses boss." He smiled his boyish grin. I wanted to be mad. I really did. But there was something in his smile that prevented my anger from forming. "Please don't be mad. I had no idea you worked here." His hand gripped my back a bit tighter.

"Isn't this against the law, or something?" I heard him laugh. "What? This is my first real job, I don't want to get in trouble…" He laughed again.

"I can assure you, you will continue to have a job. Also, no, its not really illegal. Frowned upon, yes. Illegal, no." He laughed again. "Come on, lets go inside. I have a meeting with your boss." He started to pull my hand but I stayed in my spot. "Ana? Is something wrong?" I could see the pain in his eyes.

"What are we, Christian? I need to know before we walk into there and pretend that we don't know each other." I heard my voice say in an almost whisper.

"Baby… I thought you knew…You are my girl. If I hadn't made that more clear, then that is my fault. You are my girl, Ana. I am your guy. I am devoted to you, and only you." His hand found its way to my cheek. "I'll take care of you…if you'll let me." I nodded slowly. He pulled me in and kissed my cheek softly. "Lets get this taken care of. Remember, you don't know me." He winked and led me inside.

The red head, whose name I learned was Hannah stood up as soon as we walked in. Only, she walked right past me, and took Christians hand.

"Mr. Grey. How wonderful for you to come back." She waved her hair around and pushed her chest out a little. Really?

"Excuse me, Hannah. I have business to attend to. Please keep your chest down, I am not sure my _girlfriend_ would like to know of your actions with me." He smirked and walked us past the girl, whose mouth was hanging open. I turned around for a second.

"Close your mouth honey, you'll catch flies." I smirked. _Take that bitch!_ Christian shook his head; I am sure he was also holding in his laughter.

"Mr. Grey!" Jack came out of his office with a smile on his face, then he found me behind Christian, and his smile turned into a somewhat scary smirk. "Anastasia…" He hissed. Something about the way he said my name said bad shivers down my spine. Something wasn't right about this man. I could tell that Christian noticed the change as his body tensed up.

"I am sure she prefers Miss. Steele." He snapped. "Jack, I trust you can control the way you speak to my employee's. She is not to be treated as if this was a meat market." Jack gulped.

"Of course not, Sir. Let me show Ana to her office, you are welcome to wait in mine." Christian shook his head.

"No. I wish to follow, and see the kinds of conditions you are setting Miss. Steele in." He ushered for Jack to lead us to my new office. It was small, but sweet. It had a lovely view of the city. I would like it in here. Christian and Jack shared a few more words. I was to busy unpacking to notice. I didn't even know Jack had left until I felt Christian's arms wrap around my waist as I looked out of the window.

"If he ever says or does something that makes you feel uneasy, you call me, alright? I will set it up with Andrea that if you call my office you will be put right through to me. I don't even care if I am in a meeting. If something happens. I want to know." He whispered into my ear. I nodded slowly. "I need to head to the office. I'll have Taylor pick you up for lunch." He kissed my cheek. "Later's baby." He kissed my cheek one more time, and left.

* * *

The day dragged on. 20 minutes before my lunch hour I received an email from Christian…

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **To: Ana Steele**

 **Subject: Lost lunch…**

 **Baby, I am so sorry, I really wanted to take you out to lunch, but I have this huge meeting and I just can't reschedule. Dinner tonight?**

 **Christian Grey; CEO.**

I sighed. "Great." I groaned. I had spent all day doing crappy jobs for Jack. I had brought him coffee 4 times. I filed some useless paper work. Here I thought I was going to be learning how to be an editor, not be a temp.

 **To: Christian Grey**

 **From: Ana Steele**

 **Subject: Forgiven…**

 **Your job is much more important than mine. There will be other lunches. See you tonight.**

 **Ana Steele, Assistant to Jack Hyde, SIP.**

The day continued to drone on with boring tasks. Finally, it was time to go home. I could feel Jack's eyes on me as I walked out. Thank God he didn't say anything though. Taylor was waiting for me again. He drove me home, and informed me that Christian would be late tonight. It didn't mind me that much.

Walking inside of my apartment was a shocker as I saw the naked body of a man on top of Kate, I let out a scream and covered up my eyes.

"Oh God! KATE!" I yelled. I could hear the two of them jump up.

"Ana! Shit!" I heard a lot of rushing, and clothes being thrown back on. "Okay… We are dressed."

"Please… You have a room to have sex in." I snapped and walked to the kitchen, laying my purse on our dining room table.

"Bad day?" She smirked.

"You have no idea. The only great thing was this morning. That's it. Other than that it was pure shit…" I groaned. "I brought Jack coffee 18 times. Who the hell drinks that much coffee!" I yelled, then heard a laugh I never heard before. I looked at where it came from. The man I have never met. "What's so funny?"

"Christian said you were cute, but you are just down right adorable!" He laughed. "I'm Elliot Grey. The cute brother." He held his hand out. I laughed and shook it.

"Yeah, okay. We can agree to disagree on that." I looked back at Kate. "What are your plans for tonight then?" I smirked.

"Elliot and I are heading to the movies. Moana is supposed to be good, and you know I am a sucker for a good Disney movie!" She kissed my cheek. "Bye baby!" She grabbed Elliot's hand.

"Bye Ana! Nice meeting you!" He shouted from the hall.

I shook my head and frowned. I was suddenly very lonely. I sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Though nothing caught my attention, I chose on a rerun of 'I Love Lucy'. I watched as the night grew later and later. I texted Christian a few times, only to be met with more and more silence. I wasn't the needy, or clingy type, but after the day I had, I missed him. It was around 11 that I fell asleep on the couch…

* * *

I felt myself being picked up. I gasped.

"Shh. It's just me." The voice calmed me. "You should really lock your front door. Anyone could come in…" I felt myself be placed on my soft bed.

"What time…is it?" I mumbled.

"1:30 in the morning. I am going to go change in the bathroom." I felt a kiss on my hair, then silence again. I moved, slowly, changing into my sleep shirt and shorts. I slipped myself under the covers. "I missed you…" A voice called out as my bed became filled with another body.

"Why so…late?" I yawned.

"So much boring work. Nothing to worry yourself about." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just let me hold you tonight, Ana." I nodded slowly. "Sleep, my Ana." And that's what I did. I slept…

* * *

 ***Here we are! Did you all catch my Hamilton and Moana references? Heehee. Have you noticed that he hasn't really kissed her yet? Do you think they are moving too fast? Or too slow? Also, in answer to a question, THERE WILL BE NO INTENTIONAL CHEATING. I am not totally a fan of cheating fics. There is only one that I enjoyed. Also, I HAVE A PINTRIST FOR YOU ALL! The user name is 74, and the bored is 'Fifty Shades of Finding Home' I will post pictures of the story, along with giving everyone sneak peaks of upcoming chapters! So, be sure to follow that! Anyway, remember to review! Your kind words are what keep me writing! Laters!***


	6. Kiss me

***Hey guys! I know I haven't been around for a few weeks, I am a full time college student, along with full time wife and mother. I had finals, then my Husband and almost 2-year-old son got sick. Anyway, Now that the world is back into normal rotation, I am back! So, Enjoy this chapter! ***

* * *

 **APOV:**

I am very warm. That was my first thought when my eyes opened. I looked across my room to my alarm clock, which I had placed on my dresser across from my bed. _6:45_ it read. I didn't need to be up for another 45 minutes. I sighed deeply, then remember why I was so warm. I had the body of a very tall and handsome man pressed up against me. His legs and arms were engulfing me. I was warm-too warm. Only, I didn't care. I enjoyed being covered in Christian Grey. It felt nice. I studied his face. His lines were gone. Normally he has a few lines on his face that make him look older than 28. But here, now, he looks peaceful. He looks like a child. I had one arm wrapped around him, and I started to run my hand up and town his back. His body tensed a little, but once he took a deep breath, he relaxed completely. Strange….

He was handsome. He was funny. He was charming. But I could see the hurt that hid behind his eyes every time he looked at me. Like he was hiding something. Only, it looked more as though this man, this wonderful man, had been hurt before. I could feel my blood boil, just thinking of my Christian being hurt. I never felt like this before. In fact, I had always been scared of men. I don't know what it was about Christian that made me forget…

 ***TRIGGER WARNING!***

When I was 15 years old, my mother married Andrew. He seemed nice enough. He was handsome in his own right. Owned a small car shop just outside of town. He seemed to love my mother, and she seemed happy too. So, I gave her my blessing to be happy, and get married. However, once we started living with him everything seemed to change. He got me a cell phone, which he demanded to check every night before I went to bed. He did the same with my mom. She brushed it off. But then it got worse. Suddenly I wasn't allowed to be with my friends. I couldn't go anywhere unless he came with us. I had no freedom. Even at school, no one talked to me because I lived with the man who controlled his family. But that wasn't the end of it. When I was 16, Mark Smeaton asked me to the homecoming dance. I was thrilled. My mom even said how happy she was for me, and agreed to take me dress shopping. That night, I was in my room reading for a homework assignment, when Andrew walked in. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he was angry. Only, I didn't know what I did wrong. I was a straight A student. I always listened to him, I never went out of my way to anger him. I just didn't understand. After a few words were exchanged, the unthinkable happened. He told me that he was going to show me what Mark really wanted. That night…he raped me. He continued his assault until my best friend, Sarah, saw the bruises on my arms. It had been 2 years. I was 17 when I finally got away. The day my father picked me up from school, I almost fainted with joy. He brought me back to Seattle and I never looked back. I haven't heard from my mother or Andrew in almost 7 years. I was glad, too.

My thoughts were pulled away from me as Christian moved beside me. His eyes fluttered open, his grey looking into my blue. He smiled a little.

"Good morning, Miss. Steele." He said groggily. He was so handsome when he just woke up.

"Mr. Grey." I nodded before giggling a little.

"How long have you been awake?" He looked at the clock and groaned, putting his head back down onto my pillow.

"Only a few minutes." I smiled. "You are quite beautiful in your sleep. You look so peaceful, almost like all your worries are thrown aside."

"Well, when I am with you, I don't think about what bothers me. You have some kind of hold over me, Anastasia. That is for sure." He nuzzled into my hair.

"Well, I do enjoy holding you." I smirked. I had yet to be kissed by him, and yet, here I am, lying in bed with this man who just may be the death of me.

"What are you thinking about?" He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I am thinking about…how you have yet to kiss me." I looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Ana… I do plan on kissing you. Just when the moment is right. This, falling for people, is new to me. I want to treat you the way you should be treated. Do not stress about a kiss. I will kiss you." He pushed his nose against mine.

"Falling for me?" I asked in a whisper.

"Head over heels."

* * *

Work, work and more work. But not good work. Once again, it was just stupid tasks. Fax this, copy that. I swear, one more week of this and I was quitting. I am sure that Christian can help me find another job. Who knows. Speaking of…

 **To: Ana Steele**

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **Subject: Dinner….**

 **Message:**

 **My dearest, Ana. Please wear a knock out dress this evening. I am asking for the pleasure of your company tonight. If it would please you, I would like to collect you at 7:00pm. Is that alright?**

 **Christian Grey; CEO GEH.**

I giggled loudly. So proper.

 **To: Christian Grey**

 **From: Ana Steele**

 **Subject: Oh yes, please…**

 **I can't wait, Mr. Grey.**

 **Ana Steele; Personal Assistant to Jack Hyde; SIP**

I closed out my email and took a deep breath with a smile on my face.

"Miss. Steele?" I looked up to see Hyde looking at me. He had this look on his face that caused a shiver to run down my spine.

"Yes, Mr. Hyde?" I kept my smile on my face, only it was forced now. He looked me up and down and licked his lips a little.

"I need you to stay late tonight, if you don't mind. I have a manuscript that I would like your opinion on." I held back a groan as I looked down for a second.

"Sir, I am not sure I am qualified yet to look at a manuscript and give correct input. I also have plans this evening and I can't really cancel." I chewed on my lower lip. I watched as his eyes grew dark. The slight smirk on his lips downed into a frown.

"Well, if that is how it is going to be, then so be it." He growled and left my office.

I have to say, I could feel that something bad was going to happen. I just didn't know what…

* * *

I packed up my purse, slipped my jacket on and started to walk outside.

"Ana, I want you here at 7 am sharp tomorrow." I head Jack growl from his office. I didn't turn around. I just nodded slowly before walking out just a bit faster than I ever had before.

I didn't know what was up with him. Not something good, that was for sure. I needed to get out of this office, and fast. Once I reached outside I took a deep breath. It felt good to be out and away from Jack. However, my peace would not last. Just as I was about to cross the street to my car I felt a hand pull me back from the cross walk.

"Anastasia" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned around and pulled my hand from the bitch's hand.

"Elena" I shot back. What the hell could this woman want? "Can I help you?" I looked back at my car. "I need to get home."

"Listen. I don't mean to scare you. Christian is not the man for you." I scoffed. "I am just trying to warn you. Woman to woman. He has… issues in his past that I don't believe that you can handle. He needs a more mature, and more experienced woman at his side. I am afraid that you are not that."

"Oh, and you are?" She nodded in response. I bit my lip for a second before responding. "Look, Elena. I don't know you, but I have seen the way Christian looks at you, and he always looks angry. You create some form of hate in his body that I would rather not see. I may not be as experienced as you, but I can assure you that no matter what past he has, I can handle it. I will be sure to tell Christian about this little meeting. I am sure he will not be pleased about it." I glared. No one was going to tell me anything about Christian, and expect me to run away. Nothing could scare me away. Before she could say anything else, I left. Getting into my car, and leaving the blonde bimbo on the side of the road.

* * *

"Ana? Christian is here" Kate called from the living room. I smiled to myself as I pushed the lip gloss across my bottom lip. Placing the tube on the counter I gave myself one last look over, this green dress looked lovely on me. My brown hair fell in waves across my chest, and my make-up was simple. I looked beautiful, at least to me I did. I stepped out of the bathroom, walking down the hall where I was greeted with a beautiful sight. He always wore suits, but tonight he looked more amazing than ever. His hair was tousled a little, and his face a bit flushed. He looked up at me as I entered the living room. A smile formed on his lips.

"Anastasia." He smirked. "You look beautiful." He pulled me into him and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, I tried." I shrugged with a blush playing on my ivory cheeks. "You don't look half bad yourself." I rubbed his arm. Still not wanting to touch his chest. He hasn't explained why he doesn't like being touched there, and I wasn't going to push the issue.

"Shall we go? We have reservations." He smiled. I nodded.

"Don't stay out too late, love birds!" Kate called. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, mom!" Christian and I laughed as we exited the small apartment.

"Kate is…. Interesting." Christian smiled as we got into the elevator.

"Yeah, she was there for me when no one else was. We have been through a lot together." I smiled back at him.

"Well, I hope to go through a lot with you too. Not all bad things, but wonderful, romantic things." He grabbed my small hand, placing it in his.

"Me too, Christian. Me too."

* * *

"Welcome to Canlis!" The blonde hostess smirked at Christian. I pulled myself closer to his side.

"We have a reservation for Grey." Christian said flatly. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Yes, right this way Mr. and Mrs. Grey." The hostess looked defeated. I smirked….wait… Did she just call me 'Mrs. Grey'? I blushed, and felt butterflies in my stomach begin to form. My heart jumped a little. I liked being called that. Oh god, this may be moving way to fast. What if he didn't like it? Well, if he didn't like it he would have corrected the hostess. Besides, he has this content smirk on his face right now anyway. They sat us down in the back, right by a large window that gave me the perfect view of the city.

"Laura will be your waitress for this evening." She sighed and walked away.

"So, Mrs. Grey. What wine would you like this evening?" A laughed played on his lips.

"Mrs. Grey, huh?" I laughed too. "I don't know, _Husband_. You pick." I looked down at my menu. I almost choked when I saw the prices of the food.

"Don't worry about the prices, _wife_." He smirked. "This meal will not even put a speck in my bank account. Actually, how would you feel if I ordered for you? I have been here a few times, and I think I know what you would enjoy."

"Actually, I will agree to that. Looking at this menu is giving me a headache already." I laughed. Before we could say anything else, an older woman made her way to our table. Placing two water glass in front of us.

"Hello, my name is Laura. Can I start you out with our wine list?" She looked at Christian with a smile, as if her sole purpose on this earth was to please him.

"No, actually, my wife and I would like a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. 2012, please. And for dinner my wife will have the lamb, rare, with mint sauce, but bring it on the side. I would like the Wagyu, with the New York Strip, Medium rare. Can we also get the truffle fries, and for desert we will split a crème brulee." He handed our menus to the waitress who nodded, and walked off.

"Your wife, huh? Are we still playing this game then?" I bit my lip to hold back my smile.

"I think it will be fun, don't you? Besides, you make a beautiful wife." That's it. That did it. Not only was my face as red as a tomato. But I was also at a loss for words. Thankfully the waitress returned with our wine. She poured us each a class, and left the bottle at the table in a bucket of ice. Christian took sip and smiled at me. I followed suit.

"Wow… That is some tasty wine." I laughed. Thankful that I gathered my ability to speak again.

"So, Ana. How was your day today?" Christian making small talk was adorable.

"It was… Work. I guess. Jack was… something else today. He made me feeling gross almost. He didn't do anything to me. It was just the way he looked at me. On top of that I ran into blonde bitch." I rolled my eyes and drank more wine. Christian looked pained almost.

"You saw Elena?" He bit his lip a little.

I nodded. "She came up to me as I left. She told me that I wasn't good enough for you, and that I would never understand your past. Whatever that means." I sighed. "I then told her that I would be telling her about that meeting, and that you wouldn't like it very much." Christian's eyes fell. I took his hand. "Hey, look at me." He looked up. "You matter so much to me. She isn't going to make me run away. Neither is your past. Your past is the past. It shouldn't matter, when the man in front of me is the man I want to be with. Your past does not define you. Mine does not define me, so I won't let yours come in the way of us. I won't ask you to tell me everything, as I know you will tell me it all when you are ready, just like I hope you will not pressure me to tell you everything until I am ready." I smiled. Christian had a small smile on his face too.

"You are something else Anastasia. Something else indeed. Don't let what Elena tells you upset you. The tramp isn't worth it. However…" He pulled out his phone, pressed a number, and put the phone to his ear. "Taylor, I need you to get someone watching Elena, 24/7. I cannot have her bothering Miss. Steele at work again." He hung up the phone and smiled. "There. No more Elena talk this evening. Tonight is about us…"

* * *

The dinner was wonderful. Christian and I talked about almost everything. He told me how close he was to his little sister Mia, and how she was dying to meet me. I even landed an invite to the Grey's family dinner next Sunday. I am not sure if I was excited or scared. I told Christian more about my father, Ray. Christian was proud that I had such a wonderful father in my life, since all he knew of my mother was that she wasn't around.

We left a sizeable tip on the table as we left. Getting into the car that Taylor had waiting, Christian pulled me onto his lap, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"I am falling for you, Christian…" I whispered.

"I know, baby. Me too." He said against my neck.

We pulled up outside of my apartment. He walked me to the front entrance, rain falling down all around us.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked, almost desperately.

"I wish I could, baby. But I have a very early morning. Tomorrow night I will be here. Then this weekend I want you to come stay with me…" He smiled. I nodded.

His hand laid on my cheek, the rain falling behind him. I didn't want this night to end. It couldn't end, it was too amazing. I bit my lip, looked down then back up. "Kiss me." I whispered.

Just as the words left my mouth, his lips were on mine… giving me the kiss you read about in stories. The ones that you never thought would ever happen. Yet, it was happening. It was happening to me. That's it… I love this man….

* * *

 ***CHAPTER 6 IS DONE! Lord that took me a while! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to review! Speaking of reviews. I had someone ask what I meant by unintentional cheating. I cannot say all of it, as it would give away some of the plot, but that would be when the other member of the couple sees their S.O. in a compromising position, but that person did not put themselves there willingly (THINK BRUSE ALMIGHTLY). I hope that clears stuff up! REMEMBER TO REVIEW.***


	7. I love you

***Here we are with Chapter 7. Before we start I would like to address a few comments I received. First, I would like to apologize for not adding a trigger warning before Ana's back story. I meant to, and I thought I did, but I was rushing to get this out to you all, and I don't have a beta, so I posted it without reading. Thank you to the reviewer who pointed it out, I went back and fixed it. Second, many people are saying that Ana lied to Christian by saying she was a virgin. Again, I cannot give so much away, so I will share a personal story. I was sexually assaulted by my first boyfriend. I believed he took my virginity away, so I said I was not a virgin. When I met my husband, who was a virgin, I told him what happened to me, and in his mind because I did not willingly give anything away, I was still a virgin in his eyes, and as will Ana in Christian's eyes. You will see why she also feels that way in upcoming chapters. Don't you worry. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on to the story!***

* * *

 **Christian's POV….**

What was happening to me? As Taylor drove away from Ana's apartment, I felt as though I was leaving my heart behind with her. She was changing me, and changing me fast. I no longer wanted to be at the office all night. Instead I wanted to me at home…With Ana. She was becoming my world. My light. The only really good thing in my life aside from my parents. Even then, most of the time my parents can be a bit of a pain in my back, but for the first time in years I am actually looking forward to the family dinner on Sunday. Thank god today was Wednesday. Tomorrow night I will spend the night with Ana, then Friday night she will be with me. I would really have her all to myself. The thought made my heart flutter. _Flutter?_ What the fuck? Normally when I had a girl over I would fuck her, then send her on her way. But, I couldn't with Ana. She meant to much. I had this gift that I had to look after, and protect. That gift was her. I love….Wait… No, It is way too early for that. I strongly like her. There. That works.

"Sir?" My thoughts were pulled by Taylor's voice. I looked up. "We are here, Sir. Also, Welsh is here. He requested a meeting with you." I nodded. What could he want?

Taylor parked the car next to my many others. We arrived up to my apartment, giving me enough time to remove my jacket, and grab a drink. "Taylor, please have Welsh meet me in my office." I shouted over my shoulder as I walked in and sat down in my chair. I pulled my phone out and sent Ana a text…

 **Angel, I made it home safely. Thinking of you- Christian.**

 **My lips are still tingling- Ana.**

 **Oh? Well, at least I left a good impression- Christian.**

"Sir?" I put my phone down.

"Welsh. What can I do for you?" I offered him the seat in front of my desk. He rubbed the back of his neck before sitting down.

"Sir, I hope I don't over step any bounds right now, but something seemed odd to me. When I saw the background check for Ana, I was shocked to see how small it was. I thought I would try and dig deeper. I hope I don't step over a few lines, but I thought I would bring this to your attention. There were two large hospital files that were destroyed from public record. However, I was able to look at them. It seems as though she first suffered a horrible sexual assault, and physical abuse as a teen. Then another report showed up from when she was 21, nothing of a sexual nature, but of a physical abuse nature. The names of those involved in these events were untraceable. It was as if they just jumped off of the planet. I felt like you should know about this." He looked down.

I was shocked. How could anyone hurt my Ana. She was so…pure. She had this light about her that made her seem un touched. Why would she lie to me about her virginity? My mind was racing. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to wash away the men who have hurt her. Without warning I stood from my desk, walking out of my office and rushing to the front door.

"Taylor!" I barked. "Miss. Steele's. NOW." I hardly waited for him to catch up to me before I was in the back seat of the SUV. The time it took to get back to Ana's was a blur. I was angry, and sad all at the same time. How could this happen to her? How could I feel so passionate about this woman? Why the hell am I even asking this? I love her. I love her… I love _HER._

When we pulled up I didn't wait for Taylor to get out of the car. I just raced across the street, climbing to the door of her apartment, not even thinking of knocking, I rushed inside.

"Christian? What the hell? You can't just walk in here." Kate yelled.

"Zip it Kate. Where is Ana?" I didn't mean to snap, but I had been at the end of my rope. I just needed my Ana.

"She is in the shower." She rolled her eyes. I sighed a little.

"Thank you." I walked to her bathroom, I could hear her singing just a little. She had a beautiful voice, and that just broke my heart. This…goddess was destroyed in the worst way possible. I plan on making her life everything she ever could want from here on out. I was gonna marry her someday. I just knew it.

I opened the door slowly and slipped inside. Her singing stopped.

"Kate? I told you, you can eat the left over cookies from the other night. I don't mind." She giggled.

"What if I wanted a cookie?" I smirked. Leaning against the bathroom sink. She gasped a little, poking her head out from behind the purple shower curtain.

"Christian?" She smiled at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to hurry up, okay? We need to talk about something." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"O-kay…" I could hear the hesitation in her voice. I didn't want to scare her. Hell… I am scared that she will run from me when she hears about my past. This is just proving that I could never run from her and her past.

"I will be in your room." I didn't wait for a reply, I just went to her room, and stayed there. Waiting for her to eventually come in. I didn't have to wait long, that was for sure. She came into her room, dressed in an oversized t-shirt and yoga pants. I didn't think before I reached up, pulling her small body onto mine and hugged her tightly.

"Uh, Christian?" She voiced. "You okay?"

I took a deep breath, its now or never.

"I know, Ana." I felt her body go ridged. "When you work for me or a company I own you get a background check. The man who did yours… Welsh. He saw some red flags on yours, and chose to look deeper. He found the hospital records. He told me about them. My heart broke for you so many times, and I needed to be here. With you. I need you to know that your past doesn't scare me. I just… Why did you lie to me?" I felt my own tears build up behind my eyes, and I begged them not to fall.

"Christian… I never lied to you. Yes… I was…R-raped, and physically yes, I am not a virgin. But emotionally, and mentally I am. I did not give that part of me up to anyone. It was taken. So in my eyes, I am still a virgin, until I look at my husband and tell him to make love to me. Well… Maybe not wait that long, but at least the man whom I know I will spend the rest of my life with. I am trying to be angry at you for looking into something so personal, but I just can't be. You are here, with your arms wrapped around me, making sure that I am okay, and telling me that you are never going anywhere. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I could feel her own tears fall against my shirt.

"Ana…" I had to say this. I can't hold it in any longer. "I love you…." I whispered. I almost couldn't hear myself say it, but I knew I had to have said it because her body shook with sobs. I only held her tighter.

"I… I love you too." She whispered. My heart jumped in my chest. She, this angel, loves me too.

What did I do to deserve this kind of woman?

* * *

 ***Well, I know this is short, but I really wanted to get it out. I have been so busy with life. I am so sorry it took so long. Now that this chapter is taken care of, I can get to the big drama of the story! All those excited for that, review!***


	8. MARRIAGE?

_***DAMN IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME! Its not that I forgot about this story, trust me, I have not. School crazy… I haven't even read many stories, so I am playing catch up on all grounds! I hope this makes up for everything. Lemon is coming up soon, I promise. Anyway, enjoy!***_

* * *

 **APOV**

He loves me. That is a very strange thought. All my life I thought I was unlovable. Between the abuse I suffered, to the boyfriend whom I thought cared for me… I realized that none of that meant that I was unlovable. I am a beautiful woman, but I have a lot of baggage. I used to be ashamed of my scars, but now I hold onto them. I looked at Christian who was fast asleep next to me. He looked so peaceful. I kissed his nose gently, causing him to smile a little. A giggle escaped my lips. His arms tightened around me as I felt him take a deep breath in my hair that covered his face.

"Move in with me…" I heard him mumble. "Never leave me….Ana…." He groaned a little. I laid there, a bit shocked. While he is sleeping, he may not remember what he is saying at this moment. I would love to live with him, but I hardly know him. Yes, I love him. Yes, he loves me. I looked at his face one more time. He is the one I want to wake up to every day. He is the one I want to have children with….wait did I just say children? This is getting too crazy for me. I can feel my lungs start to tighten up, its not long before I am gasping for air.

"Ana! Ana breathe!" I heard Christian yell from beside him. When did he wake up? It took a while but then my panic attack resided. I took a few deep breaths before I felt back to normal. "Ana… What happened?" Christian's concerned voice called out to me.

"Panic attack…" I whispered, keeping my eyes closed.

"Why are you having a panic attack? Did I do something? Did I hurt you! Did I-"

"Christian… Relax. It is nothing you did…directly." I shrugged.

"What is it, baby? Tell me please." He pleaded. I can't say no to him…

"I got freaked out. You… You asked me to move in with you in your sleep, telling me to never leave you. I got excited, but I was scared. I hardly know you. Yet, I love you. I looked at your face and… Damn it, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know this is crazy, I know I may sound crazy, but I belong with you Christian. I want to have your children; I want to be the one cooking your meals. I want to be yours in every single way." I said in one breath. I watched the evolution of Christian's face, and it was just a little less than comical. "What?" I sighed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ana…. You are so beautiful. I would love all of that… Hey… This may sound crazy, but what if we snuck off and got married?" He smiled. I blinked my eyes a few times.

"I'm sorry… What? MARRIED?" I just about shouted. He kept his grin up.

"Ana… Before you, I would fuck 'em and dump 'em. I never saw myself falling in love, or anything like that. But then I ran into you, on that street. I fell for you that one day. I looked at you and thought 'This is the girl I am going to spend the rest of my life with.' You are the woman I want to spend my life with. I know we have only known each other for a very short time, but what's the use? Why not go get married? We can just learn about each other as we go…" He smiled again. I continued to look at him like he was crazy. Marriage is a large step, and it's a scary one too. I have seen so many marriages fall apart. I don't want to be one of those women who are married for money, and don't care about their husband. I don't want to be one of those women who come home and find their husband in the hands of their 18 year old dog walker.

"I… I don't know, Christian. I mean, on one hand, yes! Lets go right now. Yet, on the other hand, what if you get bored with me? What if you find that I am not what you want?" I asked in a small whisper. I looked down at the blanket trying to control my breathing. Christian reached up and set his hand against my cheek. I leaned into his hand with a sigh.

"That could never happen, Ana. You are it for me. I am yours, and you are mine. I need you in my life Anastasia. I would die before going through this life without you. So… I guess what I am asking is… Will you marry me?" He pulled out a small box from behind his back, the box held a small but beautiful diamond ring, just my size and my style.

"Where did you get this? Wait… when did you get this?" I asked as I continued to look at the ring.

"Well, the ring belonged to my grandmother. She gave it to me when I turned 21 and told me to give it to the girl who was worthy of it. When I met you… I started to carry it around. It belongs on your finger, Ana." He continued to smile.

"Okay. I'll marry you." I whispered, taking the ring out and slipping it on my finger, it was a perfect fit. I could feel the tears fall from my eyes, but the way I realized I was crying was when I felt Christians hand wipe away my tears. "When do we go get married?" I sniffled.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke with a smile on my face. I looked at my hand, the ring still in place. "It wasn't a dream…" I whispered.

"Of course it wasn't! Now, come on. We have a flight to catch." I heard Christian call from the end of the bed. He was standing there in a suit, looking more god like than I could have imagined.

"Where are we going?" I slipped out of bed, and slipped on the white sun dress he had set out for me while his back was turned.

"I can't tell you. That is for me to know, and for you to be surprised over!" He laughed as he gathered the few bags he packed for me. I just shook my head and went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, hair and putting some light makeup on.

"Okay, honey!" I called. "I'm ready to go." I walked out of the bathroom and saw Christian standing by the door with a slightly askew smile on his face.

"You look lovey!" He rushed over to me and pulled my body against his. His arms wrapped around my small frame. "I am so excited to make you my wife, Ana. I am going to show you the world." Then in dawned on me, I am going to be Mrs. Christian Grey. I am getting married to someone I have hardly known, but I can see in his eyes how much he loves me.

"What about work?" I asked as I pulled away from his warm embrace and gathered my purse and book. He opened the door for me and I followed him out.

"It's all arranged, Ana. I called your office and told them that you are on a business trip for a few weeks." He shrugged as he walked into the elevator.

"WEEKS?" I gasped. "We are going to be gone for weeks?!" I ran my fingers threw my hair. "What am I gonna say to Jack when I get back? He is really going to hate me…" I muttered. Christian sighed next to me.

"You let me worry about Jack, love. He won't be a bother to you, I promise." All I could do was nod.

* * *

The ride to the airport was nothing special. Christian sat in the back seat with me, one hand burning my leg as he kept his hand on my thigh. He was on the phone most of the time we drove, but his eyes never left my face, even when he yelled at whoever was on the phone. Once we got to the plane, he escorted me up the stairs onto the private jet. It was beautiful on the inside, a lot of grey and white furniture.

"This is a nice jet, Christian." I smiled at him as I set my purse down and took a seat at the table, pulling the seat belt over my lap. "So, where are we going?" I asked Christian as he sat down next to me. He brought his finger to his lip.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, just trust me, okay." He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckle. "You are going to love this."

* * *

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I could feel Christian's hand run through my hair.

"Ana, baby… Wake up. We're here." I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me.

"Where is…here?" I asked as I sat up and stretched my arms.

"Look out the window and find out" He opened the blinds to reveal the outside. I gasped at what I saw. It was the most beautiful ocean I had ever seen. The sun shined in just the perfect places.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Christian.

"Darling… This is a private island that I own. It is where we will be married." He said with a smirk.

I could feel the tears begin to fall. "Oh my love…" I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"Come now, Ana. We must depart the plane. We have a wedding to go to!" He took my hand and led me from the plane. People were waiting for us as we stepped off the plane. His whole team led us to a secluded spot, just near the shore. Standing at the end of the sand were Kate and Elliot. I turned to Christian with a gasp.

"She would have killed me if I didn't let her come." He whispered. I chuckled.

The wedding was quick, but perfect. He loves me, and I love him. That's all that mattered. When the I Dos were done, and we said goodbye to the staff, and to Kate. Christian led me back to a small beach house.

"Well, Mrs. Grey…. What shall we do first?" He smirked. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed room….

* * *

 ***AND THAT'S THAT CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Next chapter will be M RATED! GET READY FOR SOME SMUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTY GOODNESS! Whose POV should it be from? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!"**


	9. So Perfect

***Are you guys ready for this? Sit back, Relax, and get ready for some smutty goodness. I will keep this authors note shot so that you all can get to the good stuff. ***

* * *

CPOV

My wife…. _My Wife!_ I couldn't believe it. This amazing creature, this angel, was my wife. She belonged to me and no one else. I smirked when she grabbed my hand and took me to the bedroom. This was her first time, and honestly… this would be my first time having sex with someone and there being emotion in it, my first time making love…

She led me to the bed, sitting down and pulling me down with her. I covered her face with my hands, and leaned forward. My lips only gently touching hers.

"I love you, Anastasia." I whispered against our barely touching lips. "Would you do me the honor of letting me make love to you?" The blush that covered her face was nothing short than perfection. It made her face look even more lovely.

"I would love for you to make love to me." She smiled. My heart swelled at the words that fell from her lips. I stood us both up, my hand reaching around to the zipper that was on the back of her sun dress. I slowly pulled it down, watching her dress slip off in a second and pool at her feet. The sight before me stole my breath away. Her breasts were the perfect round shape that I could not wait to touch, and hold in my hand. Her flat belly looked like silk, she looked perfect.

"So beautiful." I smirked as I gently pushed her down onto the bed, her curled hair sprawled out on the middle of the bed. I unbuttoned my own shirt, tossing it onto the floor along with her dress. I looked at the beautiful woman on the bed before me, feeling my pants get even tighter I decided to slip them off too, before the buttons flew off on their own. I watched her take the sight of my body, my ego growing when I saw her nipples perk up even higher, and her tongue drag across her own lips. "Oh my love" smirked again as I laid on top of her. "I am going to make this the best thing in the whole word." I kissed her lips softly, but then the kiss became hungry. It felt as though she was trying to drink me in. I pulled away from the heat and kissed her neck, nipping and biting every inch of skin that I could reach. My hand traveled up her stomach and to her chest, my fingers quickly finding her perky nipple, twisting in in my hands, feeling her back arch and a loud groan fall from her parted lips. I nipped at her ear "Don't hold back. I want to hear you…" she giggled softly as I kissed my way down her neck to her chest, both my hands traveling down her body to her hips, playing with the edge of her thong that covered my prize. I put one nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, and biting gently.

"SHIT!" My girl yelled above me. She wiggled around. I smirked and bit down again, her back arching once more. This was the most rewarding sight.

"Feel it baby" I whispered against her skin as I traveled down her body, where I am graced with the sweet scent of her arousal. I let my nose sink into her panties and took a long inhale. She smelled divine, and I needed to taste her. The sound of ripping panties filled the room, an audible gasp sounded. I looked up at her and found her looking at me. Her eyes dark with lust. I kept my eyes connected with hers as I slowly licked up her slit. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she threw her head back against her pillow. I laughed slightly as I licked again, and then again. Her hips moving against my tongue, I pulled my hand off of her waist and ran my finger up and down with my tongue, until it found the entrance to her warm center. I slowly slipped a finger inside of her as I found her sweet nub. I pulled that into my mouth and slowly moved my finger in and out of her. Her screamed started picking up and becoming more intense. I moved my tongue quick against her as I moved my finger faster. I could feel her body start to clench around me.

"Come, Ana. Baby. I want you to come for me." I said while I added a second finger inside of her.

"Oh FUCK!" She yelled as her orgasm started to take over body. I put my mouth back down onto her, sucking her hard while her orgasmed ripped through her. "Fuck, Fuck, Shit. CHRISTAIN!" She yelled. Once her body calmed down I lapped up ever last drop of juice that I helped her produce. I looked at her face, her eyes closed, almost like she was about to fall asleep. I do hope that she knows that I am not done with her yet. I gave her one last kiss, causing her body to give a quick spasm. I crawled back up her body, kissing a biting along the way.

"This might hurt a little, baby. I promise to be as gentle as I can be." I aligned myself over her entrance.

"Please, darling. I need you." She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I smiled and nodded. I pushed myself into her, going slowly so that she might adjust to my size. Her nails found my back as I pushed passed her barrier. She felt so warm and so tight, she was a perfect fit.

"You feel so good…" I said against her hair, as I waited to move until she told me too.

"Okay… go slow… please." I heard her voice whisper. I nodded again and moved almost out of her, then pushed back in. I kept this up a few thrusts until I felt her hips start to come up and meet mine. Her sobs slowly turned into moans of pleasure. So, I moved faster. Her legs wrapped around my hips as I pushed into her. "Shit" She moaned. I pulled back then slammed into her. "CHRISTIAN!" She shouted out in pleasure.

The feeling was intense. Her body molded around my cock, it felt perfect and like I belonged between her legs. "Shit, Ana. So perfect." I wrapped one of my arms around her leg, pulling it up even higher. I pumped harder and faster, feeling her body start to get tighter. "Oh shit" I said again. "Come, Ana. Come with me." I said in her ear as I bit down on her neck, leaving my mark.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" She shouted as her whole body clenched, almost squeezing the life out of my dick.

"Ana!" I shouted as I felt myself pour into her body. I slipped down onto her, wrapping my arms around her.

"How was that?" I asked once I gathered the energy to talk again.

"That was perfect." She yawned. I pulled out, and moved us so that I was spooning her.

"Sleep, Mrs. Grey. Tomorrow is a new day to do….new things." I yawned, closing my eyes, and feeling peace take over me. I was where I needed to be, and I would never ever leave.

* * *

 ***Kind of a short chapter, but I owed you guys this! Don't worry! The next chapter is already done! I just need 15 reviews before I put it up! So, I hope you enjoyed this!***


End file.
